Adolescentes normales si claro
by Real Nozomi
Summary: la vida adolescente humana de nuestros tortugos locos favoritos, problemas, romance, "es ostia no ostra" un fic algo loco. ;)
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó fastidiando su sueño una vez más, se sentó en su cama y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo de camino a la puerta de entrada donde le esperaba su auto

-su auto le espera- dijo el hombre al lado suyo

-excelente-

-Sandra-

-si señor-

-¿los chicos ya están despiertos?-

-no-

-quiero que vayas a despertarlos-

-enseguida- la mujer corrió rápidamente a la habitación del hijo mayor

-señor le informo que a las 6:30 tiene junta con los encargados de mercadotecnia- le informó lo que parecía ser su secretaria: una mujer pelirroja, un poco alta, usaba una falda al nivel de la rodilla, una blusa blanca y unos lentes que tapaban un poco sus ojos verdes, el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza sin detener su andar -saliendo necesita encontrarse con los gerentes de ventas para acordar los nuevos productos se encontrará el señor- volvió a indicar la mujer

-ese hombre habla demasiado- dijo algo estresado después de soltar un suspiro de resignación

-es algo cansado ¿no?- dijo anotando en su tabla y con una sonrisa ladeada

-sí, prepáreme un café, muy cargado-

-¿con espuma?- levantó un poco la mirada hacia el

-si- la mujer asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero el hombre se volteó a ella -¿estará el señor Matsue?-

-si-

-que sean dos-

-en seguida- lo siguió sin dejar de anotar en su tabla

-buenos días señor- dijo el chófer del auto abriendo la puerta y levantándose el sombrero

-buenos días Sam- dijo formalmente subiendo al auto. Sam se sentó frente al volante con una sonrisa

-¿directo al trabajo señor?-

-si-

mientras tanto, el sonido hueco de la puerta despertó a Leo

-Señor Leonardo- se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta

-pasa- dijo amablemente el muchacho

-Buenos días Señor-

-Déjate de formalidades Sandra, no me siento cómodo cuando me dices así, solo dime Leo-

-esta bien Joven Leo- *palmface*-¿donde gustaría su desayuno esta mañana?-

-en el antecomedor y asegúrate de que los demás desayunen ahí-

-por supuesto, permiso-

-propio-

-la mujer se dirigió a lo que seria la habitación de Donatello, estaban a inicios de Enero así que hacia frio la casa de los Hamato se veía hermosa en esas épocas como las mansiones de las películas. La mujer toco la puerta de madera, pero nadie contestó, toco unas cuantas veces mas

-Sandra- saludo un chico de 1.87 con cabello castaño algo largo y húmedo, con únicamente una toalla blanca rodeandole la cintura -llegas tarde- bromeó

-eh... ¿Perdón?_

-estoy bromeando, me desperté antes, ¿Lo notaste?-

-por supuesto, el almuerzo estará listo para cuando usted baje, fueron ordenes del señor Leonardo-

-por supuesto, enseguida estaré ahí-

-permiso-

-propio-

Estos chicos son adorables, pensó Sandra, siempre tan obedientes tan educados, se acercó a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, tan disciplinados tan...

-!primer día de escuela¡-salió Mikey disparado de su habitación montado en su skateboard, ...impredecibles completo Sandra en su mente -hey Sandra- dijo con una pose Swag.

-joven Miguel Angel, ¿como ha amanecido?-

-como siempre, ¿tu nieto vendra a as clases de skateboarding hoy?-

-por supuesto joven Miguel, Jan esta gustoso en venir con el joven Raphael y usted-

-ok, adios- dijo montado en su patineta sin dejar lo swag

-ah... joven, el señor Leonardo quiere que desayunen juntos- trato de decirle pero Miguel Angel se había adelantado por ese pasillo largo. (aquí le dan play a la canción 1)

Mientras tanto...

La Escuela preparatoria de Nueva York, un lugar donde los estudiantes se llenan de conocimientos, hacen amistades, se desarrollan y crean aptitudes que los caracterizarán el resto de su vida. Hoy es el primer día de clases y algunos estudiante se reencuentran con sus viejos amigos e incluyen a los de nuevo ingreso, otros platican de lo que hicieron durante el verano, las cosas emocionantes que sucedieron durante el tiempo que no se vieron; pero sin duda todos se llenan de alegría el día de hoy: ya que un nuevo año comienza y eso significa nuevas aventuras, nuevos retos, nuevos aprendizajes, nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar, es un momento de tensión y emoción que combinados crean un sentimiento inigualable, y aunque unos piensen que es lo mismo, no se imaginan las cosas que sucederán este año. Pero... mientras que algo nuevo sucede la mañana sigue igual que cualquier otra del año pasado: todos hablan nadie pelea, y como es costumbre cada mañana los Hamato llegan haciendo sus entradas triunfales, todos llamando la atencion de quien los observa pero por mas hermanos que sean todos son diferentes y entran cada uno a su estilo obvio...

Entra Leo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela junto con sus dos mejores amigos que igualmente se encuentran en el equipo, detraes de ellos las 4 chicas mas populares y lindas de escuadrón de porristas, haciendo alboroto y demostrando lo lindas que son, Leonardo y sus amigos saludando a sus amigos del pasillo. Alardeando, bromeando. Haciéndose notar, frente a los que desean estar en su lugar justo ahora e ilusionando a cada chica que los veía pasar. Posicion de Leonardo: chico popular

le toca a Donatello, al lado de sus amigos, que al igual que el no eran tan feos la verdad se encontraban entre los mas aplicados del grupo y dela escuela eran la combinación perfecta de hermosura e inteligencia, las chicas lindas los saludan y ellos corresponden, son de ese tipo de chicos que tiene todo, un estilo único y notorio al entrar, son amables, visten bien y son agradables. Posicion de Donatello: el Nerd Lindo

Una moto-neta negra se estaciona frente a la escuela por la puerta trasera, el conductor se saca el casco mostrando al encanto de chico que la montaba, Raphael Hamato, mas bien conocido como Beast en la escuela, como siempre con su chaqueta de cuero y su actitud imponente, ropa negra, gorro tejido color gris jeans rotos y unos vans gris oscuro, si, así es como se vestía el chico malo de la escuela. Se baja capturando las miradas de algunas chicas mueve su pelo causando suspiros y al escucharlos sonríe triunfante, llega y saluda a sus amigos de una manera muy masculina muy característica de ellos 3. Posicion de Raphael: Chico malo.

Rodandoesa es la palabra que define a la perfeccion la manera en la que MIguel Angel entra a la escuela cada mañana en su skateboard seguido de su mejor amigo Shawn tambien en un skateboard rotten apple. Llamando igualmente la atencion de los demas de manera que ellos cada mañana hacen las mañanas en la escuela... mas interesante.

¿donde estaran? se preguntaba en su mente una chica de cabello café lacio que usaba unos shorts rojos, un crop top negro y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-hey tu- le dijeron por detras al voltear se topó con una chica de vestido rosa chaqueta de mezclilla y sandalias cafés

-ahhhh- gritaron felices al abrazarse

-ohh! te extrañé demasiado- se emocionó Annie (la rubia)

-yo te extrañé más-contradijo spencer (la castaña)

-¿no haz visto llegar a Karai?-

-no pensé que se vendria con tigo-

-no yo pensé que se vendria contigo-

-bu- asustó una azabache con piercings en la nariz

-Karai- de esta manera se dieron un abrazo triple

-¿no estan emocionadas?- preguntó Annie

-yo si-

-yo no-

-¿eso?-

-Mi papá acaba de ser atacado-

-¿en serio por quien?-

-un tipo que castigó el año pasado-

-wow-

-¿como está?-

-solo miralo- dijo la chica piercing refiriendose al hombre que entraba con unas gasas en la cabeza ya que le habian tirado piedras

-ahora tendrán mas cuidado con los problemas familiares-

-osea que..-

-hablaran con sus papás cada vez que hagan algo-

-pensé que eso ya no se hacía en la preparatoria-

-bueno a veces hay que tomar medidas-

-lo mas probable es que expulsen a varios alumnos-

-¿saben a quien me gustaria que saquen?- todas se voltearon a ver pensando en la misma persona

-Rachel-

-estupido estereotipo de porrista-

-si, ¿saben que mas deberian de arreglar?-  
-oh la asignación de los casilleros-  
-de hecho- se empezó a quejar Annie -deberian de poner puntos estratégicos, mi casillero esta hasta la...

otro pasillo...

-¿que tal Don?- dijo un chico de lentes ray-ban

-hey Todd- le respodnió amablemente -¿vas a ir a la sala?- pregunto misteriosa y maleficamente

-a ustedes les gusta empezar bien...- respondió de la misma manera pero con una sonrisa maléfica

-hoy a las 4... despues de clases...¿cuento con su presencia?-

-por supuesto- aseguró amenazadoramente Kyile

-excelente- se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus cosas.

-dejemoslo intentar- tranquilizó a Kyile

la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la primera clase

-¿que te toca a la primera?- preguntó Connor a Raphael

-ugh, química; no iré-

-primer dia y te saltas la primera, jamas cambias Raphael, vas a batallar para conseguir trabaajo-

-y tu para conseguir novia-

-puñetas-

-nos vemos luego- dijo saliendo mientras Connor iba a sus clases

-regresas en filosofía- le gritó "lo bueno de esto... eres tu" pensó refiriéndose a cierta chica que sabría que vería en el salón de clases. Cruzó la puerta buscándola con la mirada y encontró su irrepetible melena negra despeinada, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, estaba acompañada de una amiga: una castaña. Llevaba enamorado de ella desde la . pero la verdad jamás había tenido el valor para hablarle

-algún día- dijo para si mismo

-buenos días clase- entró el profesor Mc. Neelly el cual todos jurarían que era gay -¿como están?- se escuchó un bien" por parte algunos de los alumnos -hey ¿donde está ese humor?, digan Bien- A partir de ese momento Connor deseó saltarse esa clase.

-ah- suspiró Miguel Ángel primer día de clases: un nuevo año, que alegría me da estar aquí. aunque no era de sospecharse Miguel Ángel es un alumno estrella no es el mas inteligente sin embargo disfruta el poder servir para algo.

-hey Mike- escuchó esa voz que tanto le estresaba pero sin embargo, trataba de serle amable

-hola Irma- dijo tratando de sonar agradable

-¿no te parece algo interesante el primer día de clases?- le preguntó con una luz en el rostro y Miguel Ángel no sabia si era por la alegría o por los lentes color rosas que se cargaba el dia de hoy pero... ¿que no se cargaba Irma?, siempre se ha caracterizado por su forma tan peculiar de vestir, por ejemplo el día de hoy llevaba una falda ajustada floreada, una camisa blanca y unos tenis con tacón oculto color azul, siempre (por lo regular) traía puestas unas calcetas, y esa pulsera de esto-peroles que le regaló Mikey cuando tenían 8 años. Ambos habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo, pero como a inicios de secundaria Irma se volvió un tanto estresante y sobre todo chismosa, cosa que a Mikey no le gustaba del todo.

-por supuesto-

-crees que vayas a ganar el segundo lugar de aprovechamiento este año-

-eso espero- trató de cerrar la conversación para luego voltearse hacia el profesor

-hola Irma- saludó Abril: la mejor amiga de Irma la cual al igual que ella le gustaba vestirse de una manera excéntrica, la diferencia entre abril e Irma era que mientras Irma se ponía lo primero que veía en el closet Abril tenia su propio estilo: los ochentas, ahora usaba unas medias lisas negras debajo de unos shorts rotos, una blusa blanca y una camisa a cuadros rodeando le la cintura, unos botines de hule/caucho a cuadros y para finalizar un medio chongo alto: peinado digno de los ochentas. Detrás de ella entró la profesora Cabello: profesora de química: con su misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre que, a pesar de ser algo seria, al momento de conocerla era mas agradable de lo que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Caminaba solo por un pasillo angosto, escucho unos pasos apresurados frente a el. Levantó la visita observando a una chica rubia que apresurada mente caminaba hacia el y al pasar cerca le golpeó el hombro  
-lo siento- fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar a su salón con una disculpa. Raphael la fulmino con la mirada sin que esta lo notara.

Primero que nada: ¡PERDÓN! En especial a Naileben que se tomó la molestia de darme un Revew en serio perdón eso fue tan poco profesional y la verdad de lo que paso es que les gustó? muy largo? solo es un comienzo con la presentación de algunos personajes obvio ya que otros van a ir apareciendo conforme pase la historia y bueno lo que yo suelo hacer al final de mis historias es poner una pregunta y bueno la pregunta de este capítulo es: ¿que esperas que pase en este fic? cencilla no?. gracias por leer beshosh :*


	2. Chapter 2: retos

Capítulo 2

-perdón por llegar tarde; ¿puedo pasar?-  
-que no vuelva a pasar- comentó seria la profesora de matemáticas -pase-  
-gracias- se dirigió apenada a un lugar cerca de la ventana no tan en frente ni tan atrás  
-ash aquí viene el intento de Britney Spears- comentó una de las porristas que se sentaba hasta atrás, en voz alta a propósito para que Annie escuchara sin embargo ella ignoró el comentario. Y así paso la mañana para Annie: clase tras clase, ofensa tras ofensa, pero para suerte de ella pasando del quinto periodo el timbre acabó con su martirio; e inició el de cierta chica de cabello alborotado y pelirrojo  
P.O.V. April:  
primer día de escuela, mierda y yo con cólicos, ugh, obviamente no iba a ir al baño de mujeres para tomarme una pastilla, por fortuna hace aproximadamente 2 años encontré el lugar más privado de toda la escuela: el armario del conserje. Jamás había nadie ahí además de que era fresco y agradable. Entre rápidamente al armario deje mi mochila en la primera mesa que encontré, saqué rápido unas pastillas, una botella de agua y sin pensarlo dos veces me lo tragué todo junto, suspiré calmada  
-¿hola?- escuché tras de mí y pude ver un grupo de chicos alrededor de una mesa que era iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba creando una luz lúgubre haciendo que se vean misteriosos, hasta que vi lo que había en la mesa y descubrí que eran nerds; sin embargo me quedé paralizada, uno de ellos le susurró algo a un chico de ojos rasgados y pelo café.  
-ah... hola- me dijo yo seguí sin reaccionar aferrándome a la pared  
-hola- volví a la realidad -am... lo siento chicos pero creo que yo llegué aquí primero-  
-perdona pero acabas de llegar; es obvio que nosotros llegamos primero- arquee una ceja los nerds en verdad no saben cómo tratar a una chica  
-perdón pero yo estoy aquí desde hace dos años-  
-¿vivías aquí?, ¿en un almacén?, ¿quién eres Harry Potter?- este tipo me empezaba a hartar  
-¿podrías decirle a tu amigo que se calle?- le pregunte al castaño el cual le hizo una señal al nerd  
-¿quién eres?-  
-April O'Neill, ¿quién eres tú?- escuché uno que otro palmface por parte de unos chicos  
-es Donatello Hamato, obviamente, lo debes conocer a él y a nosotros como los más atractivos de la escuela-  
-no creo que sea así- traté de ser amable el timbre de la campana sonó -volveré por eso del séptimo periodo, les agradecería mucho si quitaran ese... juego de mesa-  
-no es un juego de mesa-  
-es una fantasía de rol-  
-que interesante- estos tipos eran en verdad raros -bueno a la séptima; ya saben-  
P.O.V. Autora:  
salió por la puerta  
-¿por qué no dijiste nada Donny?- se extrañó Kyile  
-es... la chica más linda que jamás vi en mi vida-  
-jamás te había hablado una chica- dijo un nerd saliendo por la puerta seguido de los demás y arruinando le el momento a Donny  
-con ustedes como amigos no-se quejó en un tono casi inaudible.

Mientras tanto...

-señorita Karai, es su turno- informó la secretaria frente a la oficina del director, Karai pasó

-hola hija-

-hola-

-siéntate- ella obedeció, pero él se veía algo distraído -sabes... no creo que sea correcto que la hija del director se vista de esa manera-

-¿solo para esto me llamaste?-

-no, de hecho no, verás Karai he notado que; ahora te he notado que cambiaste un poco y creo que es por las amistades que te cargas... si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-¿que tienen de malo mis amigas?-

-ellas son algo rebeldes, no me agradan y la hija del director no debería estar con ese tipo de personas-

-bien, te lo acepto de Spencer, pero ¿Annie?, ha sido con la mejor persona que me he juntado- dijo seria pero con respeto y elevándose un poco de su asiento

-tu sabes lo que le hizo a...-

-Annie no hizo nada; ¿cómo es posible que no me creas?- su padre suspiró -mamá me entendería- dijo en un tono casi inaudible

-Karai; ¿conoces a Amber y Rachel?-

-¿cómo no conocerlas?-

-bien, ¿qué te parece si les empiezas a hablar?- Karai los volteó a ver con desaprobación -ellas aportan mucho a la escuela en especial en el club de porristas, la verdad te agradecería mucho si hoy fueras a ver la práctica, tómalo como un comienzo de una nueva vida, con nuevas amistades, ¿podrías hacer eso; por mí?- Esa frase: era simplemente su debilidad, odiaba cundo su papa la usaba por que la hacía recordar todo lo que había hecho por ella, como ya se habrán dado cuenta Karai no tiene mamá, murió cuando ella era pequeña, de hecho no la recordaba en lo absoluto jamás la vio y desde que ella se fue su papá tuvo que hacer el papel de mamá y papá al mismo tiempo, y por eso cada vez que dice esa frase la hacía sentir mal.

-bien- trató de calmarse

-gracias Karai- Karai hizo una mueca de disgusto y comprensión unidas. Tomó su mochila y salió del lugar directo a las gradas donde practicaban las porristas y los chicos del equipo de Football, se sentó en unas y notó que las porristas la observaban con asco e incertidumbre, se le acercó Jenna

-amh disculpa... ¿a quién buscas?- preguntó amablemente la chica de cabello castaño ondulado.

P.O.V. KARAI:

Ok. Karai odias a estas tipas pero hazlo por tu papá trata de simpatizar les, no pongas tu puño en sus operadas caras ni rompas sus liposuccionados cuerpos

-hola, a ustedes en verdad- traté de sonreír

-oh- dijo pensando

-¿qué pasa?- llegó Rachel Berkowitz la líder de las pastelito junto con sus

-pensaba que... Podíamos salir- ok. Creo que mi sonrisa es suficiente como para que me ofenda y así me libraré de esto

-pues...- sonreí: ahí venía el insulto -iremos a Gardi's, después de clases como a las 4 ahí nos podemos ver- si... espera ¿qué?  
-nos juntaremos con los chicos del equipo- No mames ahora también me voy a tener que juntar con ellos, esto fue una pésima idea, rápido Karai haz algo  
-ahí nos vemos- trate de decirles bien, mierda les tengo que hablar sobre esto a Annie y a Spencer.

-ya llegué- gritó Raphael entrando a su casa

-señor Raphael bienvenido a casa- una señorita muy amable le saludó apenas entró

-gracias Melly-

-su padre me ha pedido que le avisara a usted y a sus hermanos que ha salido de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de 5 días- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro levantó su celular y llamó a sus hermanos por llamada múltiple

 **LEO:** -bueno-  
 **RAPH** -está fuera de casa-  
 **MIKEY** -¿en serio?-  
 **DONNY:** -¿qué vamos a hacer?-  
 **RAPH:** -¿que tienen planeado?-  
 **LEO:** -depende: hasta cuándo volverá-  
 **RAPH:** -en 5 días-  
 **MIKEY:** -semana entera libre- gritó haciendo que todos alejaran el teléfono de su oreja  
 **DONNY:** -Mickey casi me dejas sordo-  
 **RAPH:** -a todos la verdad-  
 **LEO:** -ok. ¿Ya les diste el día libre a todos?-  
 **RAPH:** -estoy en eso, lleguen temprano- colgó  
 **LEO:** -bien- colgó  
 **MIKEY:** -cilantro- colgó  
 **DONNY:** -ah sí adiós, que educados- uso sarcasmo... luego colgó.

-damas y caballeros- inició Raphael subido a una mesa de la sala con todo el personal de la casa reunido en los sillones -seguro ya saben porque los reuní aquí, hoy- levantó el puño con inspiración -está ocurriendo un suceso importante en este lugar, ¿alguien me podría decir qué?, tu, Joddie- señalo a una chica de uniforme azul y cabello castaño  
-amh... Seguimos... ¿todos aquí?-  
-no exactamente; tu por allá-  
-¿yo?- preguntó una cocinera, Raphael asintió con la cabeza  
-usted... ¿es más guapo que ayer?- Raphael sonrió arrogante mente  
-Brenda... te adoro, valla que te adoro; pero no; hoy señores y señoras empiezan sus tres días de vacaciones; pagadas- dicho esto último todos festejaron. Unos minutos más tarde estaba despidiendo a todos por la puerta principal  
-adiós, que se la pasen bien, disfruten su dinero-  
-que tenga una buena semana señor Hamato- dijo cortésmente  
-lo mismo para ti Brenda-respondió de la misma manera. Una vez que todos estaban fuera empezaron a llegar sus hermanos  
-hey- saludó Leonardo a su hermano -¿se han ido todos?-  
-por supuesto-  
-bien; tomare la noche del viernes, y no quiero que molestes- lo último lo dijo algo amenazadoramente  
-no me interesan tus reuniones con tus amigos fresitas y gays-  
-bien- entró a la casa serio, Raphael solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a la casa ¿cuál era su problema?, pero luego sonrió alegre por lo que significaba, se frotó las manos emocionado y se dirigió al garage trasero (como son ricos tienen como 5 garajes) levantó la puerta metálica del garage y seductora mente exclamó  
-hey nena- entro altanera meramente para después salir disparado en una motocicleta negra con un casco rojo. 

Les gustó? algo relativamente corto la verdad pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo y bueno la pregunta de hoy es:  
¿cuál es tu tortuga favorita?


	3. Chapter 3: cita con las porristas

-solo digo que si las figuras de los animales fueran mas claras pudiera saber a que estoy jugando, ¿es acaso mucho pedir?- se quejaba Spencer con Annie  
-hola- saludo Karai  
-hey-  
-¿que tal?-  
-¿como te fue?-  
-¿que dijo tu papa ahora?-  
-pues... quiere que me ahogue entre globos de helio-  
-¿quiere que te juntes con las porristas?  
-sip-  
-y supongo que dijiste que no-  
-no exactamente-  
-¿porque?-  
-dijo que lo hiciera... por el-  
-ohhhhhhhh- buyó spencer (del verbo hacer buya (?) -usó la frase-  
-exacto-  
-¿y que hiciste?- preguntó Annie  
-la verdad no se todo paso muy rapido, ella dijo: "¿buscas a alguien?", yo dije: "pense que podriamos salir", acortando la historia: voy a salir con ellas a las 3-  
-uhhhhhh- volvió a decir Spencer subiendo el tono de voz  
-y van a ir los del equipo de fútbol-  
-ohhhhhhh- volvio a decir spencer subiendo mas el tono de voz y haciendo que sus amigas la vean con cara de: WTF?! -perdon- agacho su cabeza  
-entonces... eso significa que no iran a mi casa en la tarde-  
-por supuesto que voy a ir- reclamo Karai -solo que un poco mas tarde-  
-bien somos dos, ¿tu vas a ir?-  
-si los gorilas de mi papá no se dan cuenta... cuenten conmigo- levantó el pulgar. las tres rieron  
-bueno creo que se me hace tarde para mi cita con las muñecas inflables, nos vemos-  
-no las golpees- aconsejó Annie  
-no prometo nada- no prometió nada Karai

P.O.V. LEO  
CONVERSACION POR WHATSAPP  
LEO: hey  
ELIOT: sup? vas a venir?  
LEO: lo habia olvidado  
ELIOT: ¿paso por ti wey?  
LEO: SI  
ELIOT: ok tas en 15  
LEO: te espero

mientras tanto...  
-jirafa, hipopótamo, creo que esto es una zebra- trataba de encontrarle forma a las galletas de animalitos -aunque de este angulo parece un conejo; nah- dijo para luego meterse la galleta a la boca y checar su celular  
-uhh, 3:45- bajó de su cama y se dirigió a su closet, tomó una sudadera gris que le quedaba excesivamente grande, unos leggins y ropa interior, salio de su cuarto siendo detenida ppr Bruce y Will: los guardaespaldas  
-¿a donde se dirige?- Spencer los volteó a ver con fastidio, tomo su brassiere y lo also frente a ambos tipos  
-a ducharme- dijo con sarcasmo  
-eh... ahm... bueno, valla-  
-no te estaba pidiendo permiso- se dirigió indignada a la regadera. Al estar dentro se miró al espejo, se delineó bien los ojos y puso una "cancion" en la grabadora que tenia en su baño, aunque mas bien al momento de reproducirlo se escuchaba como ella cantando en la regadera, suspiró, se puso la sudadera y abrió la ventana, movió la mosquitera de su lugar (que por cierto ya estaba floja) y salio de su casa, se deslizó por el tejado. Calló de pie y se levanto la capucha de la sudadera. Caminó por la calle de camino a la casa de Annie.

Entre risas y comentarios absurdos, palabras no muy agradables y chicos, Karai se hundía en lo que era convivir con las porristas de la escuela la mayoría de los temas era sobre dietas, ejercicios para adelgazar.

P.O.V. LEO  
estaba en la puerta de mi casa y para mi sorpresa (estoy usando sarcasmo) Eliot llegaba retrasado, justo cuando pensaba irme vi su mercedez benz estacionandose frente a mi casa  
-llegas tarde-  
-me retrase un poco-  
-casi media hora- subi al auto  
-mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?-  
-dale wey-

el camino fue corto y al llegar saludé a todas las chicas de beso pero, al momento saludar a la ultima me di cuenta de algo: no hay labial rosa, demasiado delineador negro, chaqueta de cuero, perforaciones... esta no es porristas  
-hey Leo- Amber apretó mis cachetes -Eliot- saludo von esa sonrisa que todos conocemos -ella es Karai, Karai ellos son Eliot y Leo- ella solo saludó con la mano y su rostro era indescifrable, no sabia si estaba asustada, enojada, penosa, o simplemente no le interesaba estar ahí en lo absoluto  
-la invitamos a salir con nosotras y la verdad es muy agradable ¿no?- por la forma en la que Ashley sonreía notaba que a ninguna les agradaba y que le tenian algo preparado, bien; aunque son mis amigas las conozco: no son angeles de dios que se la viven rezando el rosario como las consgradas devotas que son pero sin embargo tampoco eran engendros del demonio malignos chupa botox, creo que este es el momento en que tengo que hacerla sentir agusto entre todos  
-voy al baño- dije abriendome paso enre todos  
-yo también- salio Jenna tras de mi, cuando se puso a mi lado me dijo algo  
-hay que salvarla-  
-si, yo me encargo- la tranquilizé, a veces creo que de entre todas Jenna es la mas comprensiva sin embargo tambien le falta corazón de vez en cuando

P.O.V. SHO :v  
-ash que arrastrada- comento Ashley una vez se alejó Jenna  
-lo se ni cagar a gisto lo deja-  
-todo el tiempo esta detras de el-  
-obviamente por eso se puso esa falda hoy, sabría que vendria-  
-obviamente, es la unica que no encaja tanto de entre nosotras-  
-solo se unió por Leo- criticaban mientras Karai se quedaba asombrada: ¿como era posible que dijeran tantas cosas sobre la que se suponia era su mejor amiga  
-hey; tal vez solo son mejores amigos- calmó Eliot  
-ay cariño eres tan inoscente-  
-idiota diría yo-  
-deben hacer cosas de muy amigos en el baño- bromeó Rachel para después todos rieran menos Karai: entonces esto era estar con las porristas 《ahora me explico por que Annie renunció》 penso Karai  
-volví- sonrió Jenna  
-ay amiga no te habia visto- se asombro Rachel -amo esa falda-  
-ay si- continuó Amber  
-¿donde la compraste?-  
-oh; H&M- sonrió de manera altanera  
-¿y Leo?- preguntó Eliot  
-oh ahí debe de venir-

P.O.V. LEO  
volví, me arreglé el pelo y saque lo mejor que habia en mi y con una sonrisa volví caminando hacia la mesa donde Jenna habia hecho que quedara una silla libre al lado de Karai la volteo a ver y luego a Karai la cual notaba que me dirigía a ella con una sonrisa, me sente a su lado  
-hey, ¿como decias que te llamabas?-  
-Karai-  
-oh; suena, ¿Japones?-  
-si, de hecho si- me respondió algo penosa  
-¿eres de Japón?-  
-si-  
-¿en serio?, yo tambien- me volteó a ver  
-¿de que parte?- me hizo platica  
-tokyo, ¿tu?-  
-Tokyo tambien-  
-mira, que coincidencia, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?-  
-como 12 años, me mudé aqui a los 5-  
-wow yo llegue hasta como los 7-  
-ah- hubo un silencio incómodo  
-y... ¿extrañas japon?-  
-si mucho, en especial la comida-  
-lo se aqui todo esta horrible, ¿sabes lo que extraño mas?, el ramen-  
-oh si-  
-lo que venden aqui no es ramen, son ligas- ella rió un poco  
-si, algo así- me respondió ya mas relajada y asi estuvimos olaticando un largo rato, era agradable estar con ella.

P.O.V. KARAI:  
¿por que no se calla este tipo? odio cuando la gente me recuerda Japón es lo peor del mundo ¿extrañas Japón? ¡que clase de pregunta es esa!  
-si, mucho en especial la comida- trate de decir lo mas amable posible pero en parte cortante y por alguna razón no descifraba mi tono de voz ¿como es posible que exista alguien tan estúpido?!

-sup- saludó Raphael a Connor  
-sup- saludó Connor -wey; tengo que salir-  
-yo tambien, voy a ir a las carreras el viernes, ¿vienes?-  
-ni madres- levantó los brazos Connor, Raphael arqueó una ceja -wey, la vez pasada se cargaron a unos entre ellos a nosotros-  
-nah no seas marica ni fue tanto-  
-nos apuntaron con metralletas-  
-pinches pistolías culeras-  
-intenté correr... y me golpearon... con el mazo... aun tengo la marca-  
-bien, bien, bien- cedio Raphael  
-¿y si hacemos una fiesta; en tu casa?, ¿el viernes?-  
-na wey ese dia lo apartó mi hermano, va a hacer una fiesta con sus pinches amigos jotios y las porristas-  
-me cagan esos tipos-  
-a mi también-  
-en especial sus viejas-  
-tienes que admitir que estan bien buenas-  
-ahí si pa' que veas, lo que no tienen de cerebro lo tienen de nalga-  
-¿en tonces que piensas hacer?-  
-pues si quieres ve a la casa ay a ver que hacemos-  
-orale- el celular de Raphael sonó -bueno- checó su reloj -me tengo que ir-  
-ok. bye-

CON KARAI  
mientras las porristas platicaban/criticaban la chica de pelo negro trataba de evitar al jugador estrella de la escuela preparatoria de Nueva York, para su fortuna el solo volteaba a ver el reloj como esperando algo, lo cual hacia ese infierno: eterno, para Karai y Leo no podía esperar para que la manecilla cambiara marcando las 9, su sonrisa presurosa ponia nervioso al reloj que inmediatamente cambió  
-nueve en punto- se levantó de su asiento -me tengo que ir-  
-¿a donde?- preguntó Amber  
-un compromiso- se excusó -nos vemos- dijo grupalmente pero mirando a Karai la cual solo intentó sonreír. La campana del local anunció su huida y el tren de el aburrimiento volvió a aplastar a Karai. ¿se deberia de ir? no, deberia a esperar a que se alejara un poco si no va a parecer que va detrás de el, pero si esperaba demasiado tal vez ellas empezaban una conversacion, si se va ahora parecerá que ella no aportó nada  
-ti celular-  
-¿uh?-  
-vibró-  
-oh-  
*ANNIE: estamos a dos cuadras que la heladería en las rampas de patinetas  
ANNIE: aquí esta Spencer  
ANNIE: ¿quieres venir?  
ANNIE: o te estas divirtiendo con tus amigas las porristas?  
KARAI: uy si es increible estar aqui ni te imaginas de lo que te estas perdiendo  
ANNIE: haha en tonces supongo que no vendras  
KARAI: pues las voy a dignar con mi presencia haha ahí voy

-me tengo que ir- se levantó gustosa -nos vemos- se despidió

-adios-

-¿pues a quien tiene que ver que va bien feliz?-

-pues a Leo obviamente-

-deberian de ver las miradas que se echaban-

-pero, ¿se acaban de conocer no?- preguntó Jenna

-pues...-

-¿pues?- preguntó de nuevo

-Karai es amiga de Annie, ¿no?-

-¿y?-

-Annie le sigue hablando a Leo-

-uh cierto- Jenna bajó la vista, no podia ser, no creía que, quien sabe

-oh perdon linda- se disculpó sádica mente Rachel

*EN EL PARQUE DE PATINETAS*  
Sus movimientos eran increibles, sus saltis, sus acrobacias el sin duda le hacia competencia a Tony Hawk, kipflip, kipflip invertido (son los unicos trucos que me se -) se las sabia de todas

-cool- se asombro un chico chimuelo de 11 años ante las habilidades de Mikey

-yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe- presumio Shawn -no es nada sin mi-

-pues demuestralo hermano- dijo Mikey golpeando su espalda

-bien, aprendan novatos- dijo haciendo cosas chidas en una rampa bien chida luego bajo y reto a Mikey

-ahora le senseñare como lo hacemos los profesionales- corrio hacia ka rampa y hizo cosas mas chidas que Shawn, los niños de 11 años corrieron asombrados

-te la apaño güey- le dio unas palmadas un niño de 10 años haciendo que Shawn se sienta aun mss humillado

-eres muy pequeño para decir esas cosas- el niño levanto su dedo alegre (esta juventud de ahora XD) -Santa Claus no te va a traer regalos- volvio a gritar

Al otro lado del parque

-hey- saludo Karai  
-que pedul-  
-holi-  
-¿te divertiste con las carretas?-  
-¿carretas?-  
-las porristas-  
-ah, ¿y porque les dices las carretas-  
-porque jalan con cualquier buey-  
-oh- procesa lo que escucho -ahhhhhh-  
-nada nuevo, huecas, metiches, chismosas, importosas, lo tipico-  
-creo que no veias la hora de irte-  
-puta madre la hora, ¿que horas son?-  
-las 6:30, ¿por?-  
-porque ya llevo mas de una hora bañandome-  
-¿bañandote?-  
-si, y los gorilas se van a dar cuenta-  
-¿gorilas?-  
-putamadre ya se ha de haber rayado el disco- sus amigas la miraban con cara de WUT? -me tengo que largar- salio corriendo dejando una nuve de humo detras de ella  
-¿ok?-

VOLVIENDO...  
Todos lo adulaban, la manera en la que subia y la manera en la que iba bajando a tal velocidad que lo emocionaba tanto... al grado de ni darse cuenta que una persona iba cruzando justamente por enmedio de la rampa (ya que ella era muy estupida y a la autora no le viene a la mente otra ridicula situacion por la cual se puedan conocer, hay muchas de hecho pero ninguna es tan interesante como esta) y choco con la/el tipo/tripas (se que todos aqui presentes sabemos que es obvio con quien topo pero soy bien pinche dramatica asi que les dejare la incognita)

-au-  
-¿estas bien?- le ayudó a pararse -perdon viejo-  
-¿viejo?, pero si soy vieja- dijo quitandose la capucha mostrando una chica de cabello castaño y muy liso. Mikey abrio sus ojos como platos y parpadeó como 3 veces (*insertar voz de española como la que hace Eva de Metal* para que la hermosura de esa chica no lo encandilara *quitar voz* nah mentira como tenia los ojos tan abiertos los tenia que cerrar porque si no en una que le entrara un aire asi se quedaba XD) y se puso nervioso  
-perdon- tartamudeó  
-si no hay problema, oye ¿de casualidad no estudias en la preparatoria de Nueva York?-  
-hum si, y creo que ya te habia visto ¿como dices que te llamabas?-  
-spencer, y creo que tu eres Miguel Angel Hamato-  
-oh, wow si ¿como supiste?-  
-estabas a mi lado en la sala de espera de la direccion junto con el tipo raro-  
-ah si-  
*flash back*  
Spencer estaba asustada el primer dia de clases y ya estaba en la dirección, era un ambiente horrible: habia un tipo con una navaja tallando un trozo de madera frente de ella y otro al lafo suyo que se habia quedado dormido mientras leia una revista vieja  
-¿y tu porque estas aqui?- pregunto con una voz ronca el talla madera, pregunta digna de una escena en la prision de algun condado.

-Miguel Angel Hamato, es su turno- anuncio la secretaria -señor Hamato-

-¿cual gato de helado?- desperto de golpe ante el grito de la secretaria -ah si ahí voy-

-mira, es un un unicornio- dijo el tipo levantando la estatuilla de madera

-wow- dijo Spencer tomandola  
*fin del flashback*

La castaña suspiro al recordar el momento en el que conocio a su ahora amigo: Madera Woody

-bueno fue divertido conocerte- se despidio Spencer -Bueno me tengo que ir-  
-bueno arroz, digo adiós- se puso nervioso Mikey (porqur nervioso es mas tierno ^w^)  
-frijol- se despidió de igual manera Spencer para luego reir

-!arroz¡, ¿en serio?- se autoregaño el rubio -por eso no tienes novia-

-wow, eso fue intenso-  
-si, lo se, todavia me duele-  
-eso no, te pusite nervioso frente a una chica Mike eso por lo regular no te pasa a ti, dime ¿que te ocurrio?-  
-nada, yo... no me puse nervioso-  
-tu sabes que si, pero bueno- alzo los brazos -como tu digas, bueno creo que voy a dar una vuelta por allá, ¿vienes?- Mikey volteo a ver el gigante reloj que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza de enfrente  
-no viejo, se me hace tarde-  
-¿para?-  
-algo-  
-bien señor misterio, nos vemos- empezo a perder de vista a Mikey -arroz- dijo para si mismo -la voy a aplicar-

10:00 p.m.  
P.O.V. LEO:  
Hace casi dos semanas que llevo haciendo esto con mis hermanos, esperamos hasta la noche porque no sabemos como lo tome la sociedad, llamenos locos, extraños, raros, de cualquier manera no nos va a importar y seguiremos haciendolo, la verdad siento que esto nos ha ayudado a unirnos mas como hermanos por que es lo unico que tenemos los 4 en comun, los 4 somos ninjas.  
-¿en que piensas Leo?- me pregunta Raphael colocandose su sntifaz rojo, todos tenemos uno de hecho el mio es azul el de Donnie es purpura y el de Mikey es Naranja

-nada importante- le sonreí complicemente -sigamos- saltamos por los techos, corremos, patrullando la ciudad, sintiendonos libres, protegiendo a la gente que nos necesita, hasta que el sol salga y nos recuerde que tenemos que actuar como adolescentes normales pff... si claro.


	4. Chapter 4: Problemas academicos

-Hola- saludó Karai a sus amigas

-ay como que no quiero que venga Karai- dijo la rubia con sarcasmo sabiendo que su amiga estaba detras  
-si yo tampoco, me cae mal- le siguió el juego Spencer  
-a mi tambien-  
-¿ah si?- sonrió de lado la indeseada -pue es una lastima justamente te iba a entregar una invitación, pero como te caigo...- fue interrumpida por los brazos de Annie que la asfixiaban en un abrazo  
-oh Karai mi mejor amiga como te he extrañado justamente estabamos hablando del abismo profundo en el que se convierte nuestras vidas cuando tu presencia no esta presente, pero apenas llegas la flores viven, las nubes se alejan y el sol sale iluminandote con unos de sus rayos- Karai y Spencer se quedaron con cara de WTF? -fue demasiado verdad-  
-si- se separaron incomodamente -mi padre me pidio que le entregaos esta invitacion a vosotros con el afan de invitarle a una reunion que ha patrocinado la escuela-  
-¿y la mia?- pregunto una Spencer con carita de perrito  
-perdon Spen, es solo para los mas aplicados de la escuela-  
-¿para los mas aplicados?-  
-si es una clase de incentivo para que los alumnos sigan subiendo calificaciones-  
-¿que tiene de emocionante una fiesta de la escuela?, por lo regular son las mas aburridas-  
-esta no, creeme, vendrá un Dj y por primera vez no cantara el profesor Telurio-  
-bueno eso lo mejora un poco-  
-te dije que te esforzaras mas-  
-ah nope- sonrió burlonamente la chica -yo iré a esa fiesta, y sin nececidad de 10- dijo tomando su mochila -nos vemos luego beshes- dijo desapareciendo en reversa.

-se va a caer-  
-sip-  
-y... se calló-  
-nos vemos luego tengo que seguir repartiendo estas cosas- se fue dejando a Annie sola  
-parece invitacion de quinceañera- dijo para si misma

Mientras...  
-hey-  
-hey-  
-¿la recibiste?-  
-sip- Irma levanto la invitacion para la fiesta  
-Yay estaremos juntas-  
-sip, me tengo que arreglar muy bien-  
-Irma solo es una fiesta de la escuela-  
-April ahí va a estar Miguel Angel- dijo con sarcasmo -y tengo un plan, nada podra impedir que falle esta vez-  
-Irma llevas intentando esto desde segundo de secundaria, ¿no piensas rendirte algun dia?-  
-no Abril es el poder del amor y el enamorado jamas se rinde, duh, es obvio que no lees novelas de rayita- Abril rodó los ojos

Otro lugar...  
-segunda semana de clases- suspiró el pelorojo -esto es un infierno-  
-no es para tanto- lo calmo Connor guardando unas cosas en su mochila  
-oye, ¿que es eso?- se intrigó al ver lo que su amigo llevaba en la mano  
-¿que cosa?-  
-eso- dijo señalando -damelo- pero Connor se reusó -damelo, Connor... mamón- frunció el seño cuando Connor levanto el papel estirando su brazo haciendo alucion a la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos  
-mira un pandicornio- grito Raphael señalando atrás de Connor  
-¿es en serio?- bajo los brazos y alzó la ceja incredulo  
-no- dijo Raphael con una sonrisa triunfante y el papel de Connor en la mano  
-oye como es que... tu... dame eso-  
-a travez de la presente-  
-Rapha-  
-se le es invitado-  
-Raphael dame eso- luchaba por conseguir denuevo su papel  
-a la fiesta que dara la escuela-  
-Raphael ya basta-  
-en honor a los estudiantes con ¿el mayor promedio?- leyó sorprendido y Connor se la arrebato de la mano  
-¿una fiesta a los de mayor promedio?-  
-si-  
-¿y te invitaron a ti?-  
-auch- dijo Connor indignado con la mano en el pecho  
-bueno no es que no seas inteligente pero la ultima vez que vi tus calificaciones tenias 7 de promedio-  
-pues... si pero, en lo ultimos meses empecé a salir bien y mi promedio subió a 9- Raphael seguia sin entender -viejo no te lo tomes a mal, tu tambien podrias ir si quisieras, podrias empezar iendo a clase de Quimica ¿no crees?-  
-prefiero quedarme en casa este fin de semana-  
-pues bien yo voy a clases-  
-y yo a dormir- se despidió Raphael al estilo militar listo para escuchar a la profesora Dalesio hablar sobre literatura

Caminaba decidida por los pasillos directo a la oficina del director  
-buenas tardes tío- dijo entrando sin tocar la puerta  
-Spencer te he dicho que en la escuela soy el director Oroku-  
-que bien- dijo indiferentemente -verá escuché sobre una fiesta para los mas inteligentes de la escuela-  
-¿y?-  
-quiero estar ahí-  
-lo siento Spencer pero segun mis registros tu tiene promedio de 7.8-  
-exacto, si yo se, no me felicite; subí demasiado asi que pensé que me merecía un intensivo-  
-insentivo-  
-eso, un intestino para así seguir subiendo mis calificaciones, ah no se 8- dijo como si el 8 fuera lo mismo que un 10.5

-pues... tengo un lugar para ti en esa fiesta, pero...-  
-pero...-  
-no se si te agrade-  
-me va a agradar, ponme en esa fiesta- riiiiiiiing sonó la campana (segun yo asi suena)  
-luego hablamos del puesto, Saki- se retiró de la oficina haciendo el simbolo de amor y paz

-¿que tal dormiste?-  
-como bebé-  
-bien voy a analizar textos sobre literatura universal-  
-bien voy a la plaza de al lado a comer churros-  
-bye-  
-bye- sacó todos sus libros de la mochila y los puso en su casillero para luego cerrarlo y toparse con una desagradable sorpresa  
-Raphael Hamato- le llamó una voz ronca y aguda  
-profesora cabello- sonrió con alegria mal fingida -que milagro que viene por aca-  
-pensaste que te podrias librar de mis clases ¿verdad?-  
-¿yo?- se hizo el pfendido poniendo una mano en sus pecho y pestañeando tres veces seguidas y rapidas  
-si tu, te lo advierto, ninguno de mis alumnos ha reprobado mi materia y tu no seras el primero-  
-le apuesto que no- se cargó la mochila al hombro  
-y para asegurarme de eso te conseguí un tutor que veras a las 5 en la biblioteca-  
-ahí estare-  
-de lo contrario te reprobaré-  
-oiga usted no puede hacer eso-  
-claro que puedo: y lo haré, y para asegurarme de que estes ahí tendré a 5 de mis mejores estudiantes vigilandote a ti y a tu tutóra- diji refiriendose a los chicos que salieron de la nada  
-oh vamos ¿como se pueden orestar a esto?, Kiyle mi hermano es tu mejor, eso nos cobvierte en hermanos¿como le haces esto a tu hermano?-  
-lo siento Raphael, a veces hay que hacer cosas arriesgadas por puntos extras-  
-bien iré- alzó las manos y la peofesora sonrió triunfante  
-chicos- tronó los dedos a su sequito de nerds -vamonos- y así los 5 nerds la siguieron de vuelta al salón de clases

Mientras...  
-¡Karai!- la tomó Amber del brazo  
-ah, hola- dijo sin zafarse de la porrista  
-¿ya viste las pulseras que trae... que trae...-  
-O'Niel-  
-ugh si, O'Neil-  
-¿April?-  
-ugh si, dios santo son tan de los ochentas-  
-super fuera de moda-  
-tan horribles-  
-ridicula-  
-que se regrese de la pelicula retro de donde salió-  
-si, no es nada Fetch-  
-ah si, oye las chicas y yo estabamos pensando en que podiamos ir a mi casa antes del baile para peinarnos y maquillarnos-  
-uhm, me parece bien- dijo algo indecisa-  
-super, nos vemos luego chao- se fue alejando de la azabache junto con sus uniformados clones. Suspiro con cansancio: ¿cuato tiempo mas seguirira esto?

-hola- le saludo su amiga rubia  
-hola-  
-hello bitches- saludó Spencer -oigan no es por ser chismosa pero esta corriendo el rumor de que una tal Spencer Longbridge irá a la fiesta mas exclusiva de la escuela-  
-¿iras a la fiesta?-  
-sip, fue algo que discutí con tu padre, dijo que tenia un puesto para mi en la fiesta-  
-¿que clase de puesto?-  
-eso... no lo se es algo que discutiré con tu padre justo a la salida, osea una hora¿quien me acompaña?-  
-lo siento Spencer, voy a ir a casa de Miss simpatí a la salida-  
-si y la maestra me pidió que le ayudara con tutorias a un alumno-  
-¿y de quien hablamos ahora?-  
-el niño que he estado tutorando, Corie-  
-uh bieno-  
-tal vez a la proxima-  
-sip-  
-sip-  
-bien- y así Spencer se quedó sola se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la oficina del director

45 minutos despues  
La joven rubia caminaba por los pasillos camino a la biblioteca lista para cumplir con su deber, estaba conco minutos antes, preparada para hacer su nueva misión, se preguntaba al misterioso sujeto al que tutoraría, se dirigió a la mesa de tutorias donde por lo regular se juntaban los tutores y sus tutorados, la mesa sur obvio ya que la norte estaba ocupada.

Otro lugar (no muy lejos)  
Se detuvo en la puerta buscando a quien seria su tutor volteó su rostro a la mesa de tutorias y vió una rubia sentada

OTRO LUGAR (un poco mas cerca)  
Annie sintiendose observada levanto la vista y se topó con las lineas en lugar de ojos que tenía el pelirrojo  
《¿será el?》se preguntó y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de el chico que en seguida se acercó

OTRO LUGAR  
-hola- saludó ella  
-hola- respondió el amablemente  
-soy lisa-  
-dime Rapha-  
-¿tu eres a quien debo tutorar?-  
-¿quimica?-  
-ay- suspiró -tu nunca cambias Raphael-  
-¿porque cada vez que nos vemos actuas como que no me conoces?-  
-porque me da verguenza que mi hermano menor no entienda una materia que su hermana mayor excenta-  
-au-  
-sientate-

OTRO LUGAR:  
-hola- le saludó al niño de 11 años que se acercaba  
-hola Annie-  
-hola Corie, ¿como estas?-  
-bien- respondió sonriente el niño  
-¿esta bien si terminamos antes?, tengo un compromiso-  
-si, claro yo llamo a mi mamá-  
-bien; ahora ay que empezar-

OTRO LUGAR:  
-Hola linda, ¿lista para irnos?- preguntó Amber a Karai la cual solo asintió  
-vamos- dijo refiriendose a el auto rojo de Elliot en el que se iban a meter las 4 chicas  
-¿te lo prestó Elliot?- preguntó Ashley  
-obviamente el es nuestra gata- dijo con sarcasmo Jenna

P.O.V. KARAI:  
La descripcion de este viaje fue: EL MISMISIMO IN-FIER-NO, estas chicas son lo mas estresante del mundo no hay un solo comentario que no incluya la difamación de alguien de la escuela, procuro no alagarme con sus cumplidos ya que se lo hipócritas que son: "me encantan tus mechas decoloradas", "necesito que me enseñes a delinearme así" "amo tu perforacion quiero una igual" yo no me lo trago, tengo que admitir que en cierto punto son un poco soportables, repito CIERTO PUNTO todo lo demas son las mismas arpias, ests tarde iba a ser larga.

P.O.V. SHO :V (Oie zhi 7u7) (bueno no)

(O zhi? 7u7)

-bueno corie ya es hora, ¿bienes conmigo?-  
-no gracias, me quedare a estudiar otro rato-  
-yo no lo creo, mejor ven, la ultima vez estabas en Gardi's jugando street fighter-  
-¿entonces porque me preguntaste?-  
-amabilidad-  
-bien-

8:57 P. DE LA ESCUELA...

Bajaron las chicas de el auto de Elliot apagando la transmición de "California Gurls" en la radio las 4 se tomaron de los brazos (corrijo jalaron a Karai del brazo) y entraron felices (excepto Karai obvio) y la verdad es que esta primera fiesta de promedio estaba muy bien elaborada  
-oigan iré por agua- trato de safarze Karai caminó hasta donde estaba el ponche  
-dame un vaso-  
-en seguida- ella conocía esa voz -¿Spencer?-  
-yo merita-  
-¿que ha...- hiba a pregintar pero de inmediato supo de que se trataba -¿este es tu puesto en la fiesta?-  
-sip- sonrió orgullosa  
-de mesera-  
-no, soy Barthender, algo así-  
-mesera-  
-pero estoy en la fiesta- la asiatica movió la cabeza en modo de negación y rió -¿has visto a Annie?-  
-ah si, me dijo que la esperaras en la puerta-  
-ok, voy por ella-  
-sip- se dirigió a la puerta  
-hey dudette-  
-Hey dude- respondió en seguida la castaña cuando reconocio al rubio pecoso  
-¿estas de Bartender ah?-  
-exacto- respondio Spencer sintiendose tan comprendida  
-¡mira un gato-taco al pastor con arrachera y rebanadas de aguacate sazonado con sal del himalaya!-  
-¡Donde!- volteó Spencer a donde señalaba su amigo, el cual inmediatamente sacó un gotero y echó varias gotas a el ponche  
-¿que estas haciendo?, tu... ¿estas envenenando el ponche?-  
-hum... tal vez-  
-increible- dijo Spencer sacando el mismo bote de su bolsillo, a Mikey se le iluminaron los ojos y juntos empezaron a hechar ambos botes a el ponhe con cara maligna

P.O.V. CONNOR:  
¿como es posible que la hija del director llegue tarde a una fiesta escolar?, Karai, ¿donde estas?. Mis ojos buscaron por todo el gimnacio hasta que la pude encontrar, jamás la habia visto usar tacones ni labial rojo, se ve linda, se ve diferente aunque se sigue viendo hermosa. Las noches desvelandome para estudiar dieron frutos, al inicio solo fue para que el director, su padre, dejara de verme como un vago, pero estar aqui con ella es algo que no esperaba, bueno si con "estar" con ella se refiere a 6 metros de distancia: si, estoy con ella. ¿me deberia acercar?

*Flash Back*  
-ay hijo si no te acercas, jamas la conoceras-  
*Flash Back*  
Deberia de hacerle caso a la abuela, bien di un paso decidido seguido de uno mas temeroso, me regañe a mi mismo y segui caminandoladistancia se iba acortando y a medida que me acercaba mi mente se iba quedando en blanco, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía cada vez mas rapido, pero... volví a mi ser, mis manos se secaron, mi corazón retomó su ritmo normal y mis pies, se detuvieron, di un par de pasos en reversa y me volteé de frente a donde estaba y volví a ese lugar; tan cerca.

P.O.V. NORMAL (osea sho):  
El chico volvia a su puesto anterior mientras se lamentaba en la mente y a lo lejos se veía a Leo charlando con Karai animadamente. De lado opuesto a ellos, una chica castaña que se emcontraba de la misma manera que Connor lo hacia, mientras las porristas cizañosas le daban ideas a Jenna.  
Lo mismo pasa en otro extremo de el gimnasio donde Irma maldice entre dientes a la Bartender de la fiesta y su amiga pelirroja cada vez se aburre más  
-hum, hola- le hablaron a sus espaldas cuando se dió la vuelta vió a el asiatico del armario del conserje  
-hola- devolvió el saludo  
-oye solamente queria disculparme por mis amigos, no son muy amigables con las chicas-  
-eso lo note- rió un poco  
-por eso no tienen novia- April estalló en risas, al inicio Donnie se habia sacsdo de onda pero fue cuando se cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz altla así que rió un poco para no quedar en ridiculo  
-esa fue buena- le sonrió, Donnie sonrió de vuelta (7u7) (Love is on the air tuturu tuturu Love is on the air! Taparwan paparawan!) (Cancion multimedia)

Esa noche algunos ganaron y otros perdieron, pero todos... bebieron ponche (chan chan chaaaaaaaaan)

Siguiente día en la escuela, los alones vacios, los pasillos silenciosos, los arboles secos pasaban por los baños y la escuela se empezaba a llensr de arena solo pocos estudiantes se encontraban en la escuela, solo Spencer, Karai, Annie, Mikey, Shawn, Connor, April, Irma, Donnie, Leo y Elliot, oviamente habian mas estudiantes pero como no son principales a nadie les interesan, el lugar mas desierto

-Spencer Longbridge, a la oficina del director por favor- retumbó el eco entre los solitarios pasillos y el salón donde solo se encontraba Spencer y otros 7 alumnos, la susodicha se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a donde la llamaban apresuradamente

-¿cual vacinica?- entro gritando a la oficina  
-¿perdon? Spencer ¿de que estas hablando?-  
-de la vasinica que anunció en el microfono-  
-yo... no... ¿que me... dije Spencer a la oficina del director por favor-  
-ah, el eco ha de haber distorcionado sus palabras, ¿que hago con esto ahora?- preguntó alzando un recogedor de basura y una bolsa con acerrín  
-tu... dejalos aqui solamente, seguros te preguntaras la razón por la cual te cité-  
-usted adora mi precencia-  
-exacto, digo no, seguro sabes la razón por la que la escuela esta tan vacia este dia-  
-todos se acordaron de que no es divertido-  
-si, digo no, nos han estado llegando llamadas de los padres de los alumnos que faltaron anunciando que tienen una infección estomacal debido a que comieron algo mal anoche-  
-si, a veces me pasa, solo que yo tengo pesadillas-  
-no, todos esos alumnos fueron los invitados a la fiesta de promedios a noche-  
-la resaca!- trato de adivinar Spencer  
-¡no!, lo unico que se sirvió a noche fue ponche-  
-eso lo se, yo lo estava sirviendo-  
-Spencer, conozco tus bromas, se que esto es algo que tu harías-  
-osea...-  
-tu pusiste algo en el ponche admitelo-  
-hum... defina la palabra "algo"-  
-me refiero a que tu pusiste algo en la bebida y ahora tendras que pagar todo eso con trabajos en la escuela-  
-¡yo me opongo!- gritó Mikey entrando de la misma manera que Spencer  
-Miguel Angel Hamato-  
-el mismo, señor no le haga nada a Spencer, esto fue mi culpa yo fui el de la idea-  
-bien- habló con voz severa Oroku Saki -en tonces supongo que ambos estan castigados -los espero mañana en la cocina para que inicien sus trabajos-  
-¿trabajos?- preguntó Mikey  
-Señor Hamato juro que no me gustaria hacer esto debido a que usted es un buen estudiante, pero las reglas son imparciales-  
-yo comprendo- respondió haciendose el santo  
-y Spencer-... la chia seenderezó preparada para el elogio -no lo corrompas- se encogió de hombros con cara de: WUUUT? -pueden retirarse-

-no es justo tu fuiste el de la idea- hizo un puchero Spencer

-basta, no me corrompas, bueno mira el lado bueno-  
-no hay-  
-ovio que hay, haremos labores juntos como best friends- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos  
-best friends!- ambos chocaron los puños de la amistad y salieron Brishos gays de ellos

Brrrr, brrrr (como cuando vibra tu celular en el buró)  
-ugh- se volvió a envolver entre sus sabanas su celular bibró y cayó pero en sus reflejos ninja lo logró atrapar -¿bueno?-  
-hola, soy Lisa-  
-ah-  
-oye estoy enferma, no creo poder ir a las tutorias en una semana-  
-ah-  
-pues en mi lugar hay una chica, se llama Annie-  
-si-  
-¿puedes verla?, ¿por mi?, por tu hermana mayor-  
-agh, bien, creo que si-  
-gracias Raphie-  
-te he dicho que no me digas así-  
-Raphie Raphie Raphieeeeee- el chico colgó creando una sonrisa en la chica recordando los momentos con su hermano menor


End file.
